Web based document delivery services have been in existence for some time. Recently, these web-based delivery services have become more comprehensive and now allow a user to select from a variety of destinations, delivery methods, and delivery method specific options.
Conventionally, a user desiring to deliver a document using a web-based delivery service must launch a user interface and indicate destination, delivery method, and delivery method specific options. All of this information had to be entered for each document to be delivered.
Usually, a user delivers documents to a small number of destinations and typically uses very few delivery method and delivery method specific options. Requiring repeated input of these destinations may be time consuming and tedious.
Many Internet web sites have the ability to store user preferences and recall the preferences when the user visits the web page. These user preferences often take the form of configuration directing the web site concerning what information to display and in what format to display the information.